


A promising morning

by halseyxkristen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i love these idiots, maggie makes pancakes, they're so soft.god.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseyxkristen/pseuds/halseyxkristen
Summary: So soft. So basically Sanvers are dating. Maggie sleeps over, wakes up first, makes pancakes. Kara shows up, she teases Maggie about being a romantic softie. Kara also has a date with Lena.They're all disgustingly adorable. Sanvers is disgustingly adorable. Fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Validate me by commenting. I'm trying to improve my writing,so any kind of criticism/comments/stuff is very very appreciated.
> 
> find me on tumblr:resilienthopes

 It was cold. That’s the first thing she felt as her eyes fluttered open, her skin covered in goosebumps. She glanced at the woman next to her, still sleeping peacefully, mouth slightly agape. She could have sworn Alex was drooling. It was adorable,though.

Then she figured why she had been actually shivering. The brown haired woman next to her was smothered in their blanket, clutching it tightly, while Maggie was left with nothing but her pillow.

It was an early morning, the light of dawn, heaving through the brown curtains of Alex’s bedroom,painting the wall into a creamy shade of orange as the hectic city was beginning to come back to life.

She took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes, running a hand through her messy, bed hair.

 Gazing at the woman resting besides her, she couldn't help but smile lovingly, her dimples making an appearance. She had such a peaceful expression painted on her, as if right then, there was nothing in the world but her and her dreams. Maggie hoped she was included in them,too.  Gently placing a kiss on her forehead, careful not to wake her, she got up and headed to the bathroom. She figured Alex would be hungry, so she rushed a bit with her morning routine. God knows her girlfriend would always be starving in the morning.

 "A good breakfast marks the start of a good day" she would say cheerily, in the mornings Maggie would stay over. She chuckled at the memory of Alex once making her eat an entire pan of fried eggs, because "you need energy to detect, Detective Dimples".

She was the only one allowed to call her that. She's sure she wouldn't escape the relentless teasing of her colleagues if they found out just how much she softened in the presence of the DEO agent.

She examined her reflection in the mirror, not failing to notice the few hickeys scattered on her neck and collarbones. She'd have to cover those up later. Her eyes radiated an odd warmth, though. A warmth that hadn't been there before, but had been really present the last few months.

She doesn't doubt whose presence caused that blissful expression.

When she got out of the bathroom, she tossed one of Alex's old oversized shirts over her head, not bothering to put on pants, too. She wasn't surprised to see her girlfriend still half asleep, her hand reaching out and patting the empty surface of the bed, undoubtedly searching for Maggie's body warmth.

A light smile creeped upon her lips, as her girlfriend pouted, grumbling a little at the realisation that Maggie had already got up.

"Come baaack" Alex murmured hazily, eyes still shut

Alex approached her and gave her a rushed peck on the lips.

God. She was so endearing.

"Go back to sleep, babe, I'll make some breakfast" she whispered to an already dozing off Alex.

"Nerd" she then puffed as she entered the kitchen, making her way through the endless pots and other kitchen stuff Alex disposed of.

Maggie may have not been the best cook to have ever lived, but she did make damn good pancakes. Caramel syrup included.

She started humming a random song as she waited for the pancakes to bake on one side, to be flipped over.

A small pile of pancakes had been gathered on both her and Alex's plate, and her voice was the only sound filling the rather silent kitchen.

Several locks had escaped from her ponytail as she hummed and shook her head, playing with the edges of the pancakes ,whirling around the kitchen counter, taking a bite of a half-baked pancake, licking the remains of it from her fingers.

It looked like a promising morning.

_"With you I'm alive, like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide"_ she sang along to one of her favourite songs-more like, a guilty pleasure, considering how cheesy it was.

_“So stop time right here in the moonlight,_ _'cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.”_

Inevitably, she thought of the woman sleeping in the next room, and a grin crept on her face as she kept singing and humming the song.

She was just about to open the fridge to grab a bottle of apple juice when she heard sudden movements behind her. She caught a side glimpse of a silhouette standing in the doorway, leaning on the side of the door.

“Who would have known detective Maggie Sawyer is such a romantic softie.” A familiar voice chuckled behind her, as Maggie suddenly turned around, the soft colour of her cheeks exchanged with a red tinge flowing to her face. She lowered her head, a few dark locks covering her face as she muttered a couple swears under her breath.

She was never going to live that one down.

“Ah, come on, detective, don’t be so shy!” Kara encouraged, mockingly, a grin plastered on her face, nose crinkled.

“You know, Little Danvers, it’s times like this that I hate that you get to have superpowers.” Maggie mumbled, a blush still present on her face, as she tilted her head,giving her a small smile.

Kara ignored her comment as she made her way through the kitchen and to the pancakes, which were risking being burnt.

“You know, I’ve never taken you for a sap. _An incurable romantic.”_ she raised her voice, gesturing theatrically.

She flipped a pancake on a plate.

“Guess I now know why Alex’s so whipped.” She smirked. “Nice shirt, by the way.” She winked knowingly.

God. Maggie should have put on pants.

“Good morning to you, too, Kara.” Maggie said sarcastically, but still gave her a genuine smile. “Have a seat, make yourself at home.” She muttered.

“Nah, J’onn asked me to drop some documents for Alex on my way to L Corp. Tell her she doesn’t  have to deal with them this weekend.” She smiled brightly “Frankly, I think he just wanted to get rid of them and make sure the bureaucracy is still done.” She whispered, eyes shining brightly.

Maggie didn’t fail to notice the soft blush that creeped onto Supergirl’s cheeks at the mention of Lena Luthor’s company.

“Lena Luthor, huh? How’s that going?”

At this, Kara’s eyes lit up even more, and she tried to hide a grin, breaking eye contact.

“I actually have a date with her today.” She said, rather quietly.

That wasn’t really surprising to Maggie. Yet she acted as such. “Oh, another one?” she asked, eyebrows raising. “You two are going strong,aren’t you?”

Kara smiled bashfully. “Yeah, I guess s-“

“-Mhhm, pancakes.” A sleepy voice approached from the direction of the bedroom

Alex stopped in her steps when she noticed Kara there, too, apparently having a chat with Maggie.

She hadn’t expected to see her today, especially since she was all caught up with her upcoming date with Lena.  She _especially_ hadn’t expected seeing her at 7 in the morning. _On a Saturday morning._

“Kara, hi.” She chuckled “Didn’t expect to see you this early.”

Kara glanced at the watch on her wrist. “Actually, I’ve gotta go. Just stopped by to drop some documents for you.”

And with that, she gave her sister a peck on the cheek, and headed to the door.

_“Oh, so now she can use the door.”_ Maggie thought to herself.

Alex also didn’t fail to notice how she was wearing a tight black dress, and had her hair up in an elegant bun, a few locks fluttering over her cheekbones.

She shook her head, laughing. “Who the hell does dates at 8 in the morning?”

Kara shot her a playful glare.

“Apparently Lena Luthor is something else.” Maggie muttered under her breath, trying to hide a teasing smile. Her dimples were giving her away,though.

Hearing that remark, the blonde raised an eyebrow.

“Look who’s talking, pantless romantic softie here.” She dared “Oh, Alex, you should ask Maggie to sing you a bit of “Sad Song” by We The Kings. Seems like it’s her type of music.” She winked.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows in an amused confusion as she noticed Maggie blushing. The detective didn’t respond,though.

“Well, see you guys. Make sure you don’t cause any trouble.” She joked, unlocking the door. “I won’t have time to save you today. Hopefully I’ll be too busy.”

Maggie smiled to Alex once Kara was out, the short-haired woman sneaking her arms around the detective’s waist, grazing her stomach. Maggie kissed the corner of her mouth gently, obviously pleased with the display of affection.

They just stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, Alex’s head propped on Maggie’s shoulder, basking in each other’s body warmth as comfort- or maybe even elation.

“So, what was the whole romantic softie thing about?” Alex broke the silence, nudging her girlfriend’s hipbone, before pouring each of them a glass of apple juice and setting it on the small,round table, alongside the pancakes.

“Hm?” Maggie questioned, as if she hadn’t heard it the first time. “Don’t know what you’re talking abooout.” She tried to oh-so-nonchalantly escape it “Do you like the pancakes?”

Alex took a bite, humming in appreciation. Maggie really did make damn good pancakes. Even though neither of them was really good at cooking.

They would sometimes try recipes from cooking books- they mostly failed, but kept praising and supporting each other.

“Babe, this is amazing!” Alex mumbled, taking another mouthful.

Maggie smirked,relieved she didn’t mention the song. She didn’t particularly enjoy being teased. But then again, now it was Alex’s case, so she wasn’t sure she’d dislike it either.

_Fuck. She was so whipped._

“So, back to the romantic softie thingy.” Alex started again, eliciting a huff from Maggie “ ‘Sad Song’ huh?” she raised an eyebrow

Maggie gulped. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She smirked, crossing her arms.

“Oh you do!” Alex pointed a finger towards Maggie’s slightly blushed cheeks. “You do. You were totally singing that cliché song, weren’t you?” she grinned

Silence. She got her.

“You know, I think I’m gonna go to the bathroom for a minute.” The detective tried to excuse herself, getting up, a pout present on her lips.

She was _pouting._ Alex was sure it was the most endearing thing she had ever witnessed.

“Aww, don’t get all shy about it.” She reassured “I think it’s cute.”

She pulled Maggie’s hand and kissed her knuckles gently. A smile crossed the brunette’s face at the gesture.

She was suddenly pulled up and closer for a soft kiss. Followed by another soft kiss. And another.

Alex could kiss her all day. Every day. She could live in her dark chocolate eyes; she could hide there. She’d be protected forever, from all the bad things lurking from shadows, from all the destruction she had to deal with so often.

“Let’s eat till your oh-so-breathtaking culinar art is still warm and edible.” Alex gave her a light push on the stomach.

Maggie grinned  into the feeling of her girlfriend’s lips pressed against hers, humming a little _“Without you, I'm just a sad song”_. An adoring laugh escaped her girlfriend’s lips.

She loved that sound. She wondered for how long it would keep making her heart do that thing, or give her those little butterflies in her stomach. It’s like she was a teenager falling in love all over again. She hoped it would never stop.

They continued to eat in silence, stealing glances, more or less subtly. It was indeed the start of a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to rootsanvers from tumblr for giving me the idea that neither alex nor maggie are good at cooking but they support each other
> 
> again,criticism/comments are very appreciated guys. 
> 
> find me on tumblr:resilienthopes
> 
> hope you have a lovely lovely day xx


End file.
